Note Book
by Punk Knut
Summary: As a teenager, Lucius started a note book, to tell his life as it was and how he truly became as he is. Note Book is the key into his mind. Discover the real Lucius Malfoy.


Note Book: Chapter One

Summary: As a teenage, Lucius starts a note book, to tell his life as it was and how he truly became as he way. This note book is the key into Lucius' mind. Discover the real Lucius Malfoy - pre-Narcissa and Draco.

Disclaimer: All characters, places and things belong to the perfect J.K. and her awesome mind.

* * *

Chapter One: Creation

* * *

Sitting in the confinds of the back of the Manor's main library, Draco flipped through book after useless book, trying to find the one he needed for his summer Potions assignment. Moving a rather heavy dusty volume, he pulled out a rather ratty-looking, old note book. There was no label on it at all, but as he opened the front cover, he recognised his father's handwriting, a little less neat that usual, but still clearly his father's. Under the cover he saw four words scribbled across it, only four words: The Real Lucius Malfoy.

Turning his eyes to the first page, he took a seat back at his desk, and began to read:

_Note Book #1_

I wasn't sure which I hated more, being at school or being at home. It was such a masquerade. At school, I couldn't tell whether or not people liked me for who I was, for my wealth and prestige, or simply just because they needed the company of other people. I hoped it was the first, but didn't find it very likely. At home, Mother was like a ghost to me now, I would sometimes forget whether or not she was there. She was so silent and flitty, she would be in the room with you one second, and gone the next. It had become as though I didn't even have a mother, and I could feel no love from Father.

So now I was alone, Father said, he was the only one I could trust, but I didn't believe him at all. The man was pure evil, he wanted me to become just like him, but I couldn't... I just wanted to be me, as I am.

Christmas was growing nearer, it was as though I couldn't escape it. Time was bring it nearer and nearer and my body would shiver at the thought of getting on that train. But I also didn't want to stay. The thought of being as alone as I would be at home scared me. It was like trying to find the light in a dark room, you know its there, but your mind starts to play tricks on you as you look around. Suddenly that chair becomes a vicious nyx and you can hardly breath as fear wraps itself around you.

I had always known I was very different to everyone else I had ever met. I wasn't like the Slytherins, they wanted to be as their fathers were, and to try and be friends with anyone other than those my father chose would be suicide, both with my father and with whomever I tried to befriend. Not only did people not like me for who they thought I was, they also hated me for what my father was - which is where they original thoughts of me grew.

It was as I thought these thoughts that I made a decision, I wanted to make a book, like a sort of diary, to preserve me as I am now, Lucius Malfoy - the real Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Draco suddenly laid the book down, after reading the first page. This wasn't possible, had he just stumbled across the inner most thoughts of his father? Should he continue reading? It was so private and personal. If his father found out he would be more than simply dead, his father would do the worst possible thing he could do to him, or even worse than that.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway beside the library.

"Draco? Draco, where are you?" came the voice of his father.

After recovering from the shock of his life, Draco quickly slipped the note book in between two of his dusty volumes, just before Lucius entered the room.

"Here, Father."

Lucius walked over to his desk. "Draco, what are you still doing in here, we have guests coming, go get ready."

"Yes, Father," Draco muttered before leaving the room, his heart beating quickly.

* * *

This will continue, and a majority of the story will be about Lucius, not just Draco discovering who his father was like, and how he got to be as he was now. Hope you guys liked it.

Constructive criticisim welcome, flames too, only they will be sincerely laughed at.

Until next chapter, Xx.


End file.
